7 Minutes in Ecstasy
by MellowInsomniac
Summary: It's the blonde's special day and one of the party-goers suggests they play seven minutes in heaven. The pouting blonde, having initially refused, sits begrudgingly in the wretched circle. 1. They are much too old for this. 2. It's a stupid game anyway. Or so he thought...until the stoic object of his affection's spin lands on him. Shamless PWP.


**title: 7 Minutes in Ecstasy**

**pairing: SasuNaru**

**rating: M for PWP**

**a/n: Fun fact about Mellow: she pumps out superfluous lemons when stuck on lemons that matter. I'm working on the lemon for How I Met Your Father and I'm kinda stumped. So, in order to get my pervy juices (no pun intended) flowing, I'm going to hash out this little bit of smut.**

**Odd,right?**

**Anywho, Enjoyxoxo**

_**Chapter: Luck of the Draw**_

* * *

><p><em>7 minutes<em>

"I love you." he blurted in a hushed whisper.

Fate had deemed that today was the day he let his feelings be known.

After the sudden admission, he was unable to hold his festering emotion any longer. The blonde gathered all the rest of his confidence and closed the gap between his and his long time love's lips; sighing in bliss at the heated contact. He weaved his fingers in soft hair and pushed, forcing the other's body against the back wall of the small space.

Aggressive in his approach, Naruto slid his tongue along the crease of his victims lips, skillfully eliciting a sigh. Taking the chance, Naruto pushed his tongue past the barrier of the other's teeth. Trying to control his voice, Naruto rose his hand to clutch needily around the slender neck of the body pressed against him. He was faintly aware of the loud chatter right outside the door, reminding him that the party was still in full swing and that if they tried hard enough, the people sitting in a circle outside of the coat closet could hear everything that was going on.

It grew that much harder to keep silent when he felt the slender hands wrap around his waist and pull him flush against sturdy hips. He was responding and the thought of it nearly caused Naruto to collapse. His tongue moved with a mind of it's own, trying to coax more reaction from the object of his affection.

* * *

><p><em>6 minutes<em>

He'd been surprised by Naruto's boldness, altering his anticipated reaction time to the blonde assailant's kiss. Had he not approached him when he did, Sasuke was sure that he would have tackled the boy all the same. As he wrapped his arms around his aggressive lover's hips, he praised heaven above for the luck of his spin. Just then, Naruto's tongue rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot on the roof of his mouth and he shuddered.

He willed himself to be quiet, not wanting to interrupted by the slew of idiots before this encounter came to fruition. Using his grip on the boy's hips, Sasuke hastily changed their positions, hoisting the blonde up against the wall. Like clockwork, he felt endless tan legs wrap around his ass; successfully pushing their stirring manhoods together. Each of the broke away from the kiss, Naruto's head flying to his shoulder and his head rearing back. The grip that the blonde had on his hair was almost painful as they both panted in an attempt to keep obvious cries of pleasure from escaping tight lips.

Despite that, Sasuke began slowly rocking his hips into the boy pressed into the wall. He felt onyx eyes roll to the back of his head at the sensation of his clothed erection.

Jesus, this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><em>5 minutes<em>

Naruto quickly released his hand from Sasuke's hair and clapped it over his mouth to muffle the unstoppable groan of pleasure that the meeting of their hardness ripped from him. The raven was so close to him now, shaking with limited control as he now violently ground into him. It was like he'd finally reach Nirvana. A complete dream.

Uchiha Sasuke was dry humping him in his coat closet.

Unable to slow himself, Naruto pushed the panting male away slightly, making quick work of his belt with one hand. Plunging his hand into the other's boxers, he took hold of the pulsing length. He was rewarded with teeth sinking into the sensitive flesh of his neck, making his back arch with toward the painful pleasure. Sasuke all but chewed on his neck as he began moving a tanned wrist erratically. Naruto wanted to feel every inch of the slick flesh, squeezing as he gave fast strokes from base to tip.

When, he swirled his thumb over the sensitive head, Sasuke's knees wobbled; throwing the two of them off balance. Naruto unhooked his legs from behind the boy and caught himself so he could steady the trembling body in front of him; hand still working up a pale length. The dark-haired boy sagged forward, forearms bumping the wall with a dull thud as support. Impulsively, Naruto dropped to his knees-trapped between the wall and sharp hips. Lost in lust, he opened swollen pink lips and engulfed half of the beautiful organ in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>4 minutes<em>

Sasuke almost yelled as heat engulfed the most sensitive part of him. Naruto was relentless, stoking his at his base while teasing his head with a skilled tongue. His panting grew louder, unable to suck air into his lungs fast enough.

He dare not move, despite how badly he wanted to bring his hand down to hold the blonde's bobbing head and plunge his girth into the willing orifice. Instead, he crushed his hands into fist and allowed the overwhelming sensations to consume him, drawing him over the edge.

Naruto had set a record in making him cum. It was like this was his very first blowjob, virgin and overwhelmed, when that was the farthest thing from the truth. Eyes having adjusted to the darkness of the closet, he dared to look down at the blonde. He was panting too, lone stream of cum at the corner of that beautiful mouth.

And then his body moved with a mind of its own, picking up the wondrous frame from the floor by tense shoulders. He gripped a perfect chin in his hand and leaned forward to taste the remnants of himself from the flesh of his friend. Said boy's big blue pools widened with surprise quickly before he was forcefully turned, chest pressed against the cool back wall of the closet. Making quick work of the blonde's pants, Sasuke quickly lubed up three long pale fingers. He rolled the digits around his tongue while revealing the beautiful curve of Naruto's rear.

Desperation set in as the both of them realized what came next.

* * *

><p><em>3 minutes<em>

Naruto heard the faint pop of Sasuke's fingers leaving his mouth. His hips bucked in response, imagining how that same pop would feel coming off of his manhood. Before he could contemplate the thought further, he felt the first finger penetrate his wanton entrance. As it slid in, Naruto dragged blunt nails down the length of the wall. A tanned forehead rested against the cool surface, as a sighed in pleasure at the intrusion.

Wasting no time, Sasuke wiggled the thing around, rubbing Naruto's insides in just the right way. Said blonde swirled his hips in encouragement and a moment later, felt the delicious stretching of a second finger filling him. The digits spun and prodded until they struck the spot that made white splash across his vision. He could help the shaky moan that left his lips, pressing a hot cheek to the wall to steady his overheated mind.

Sasuke groaned, almost silently behind him. He must have decided he could take no more because his fingers suddenly left Naruto's cavern, leaving an unhappy blonde behind. That feeling of longing only lasted a second, because in the blink of an eye later, Sasuke had aligned his newly hardened length with Naruto's dripping entrance.

And in a second blink, he was buried to the hilt.

* * *

><p><em>2 minutes<em>

He set a brutal pace. He could feel the scorching heat of Naruto's inner walls rubbing him in ways that ensured that he would cum in no time. So in the spirit of giving, Sasuke began relentlessly pounding his flesh into the boy. Naruto's pants were bordering on yells as he felt the blonde relinquish some the control he'd put on his voice. In response, Sasuke angled his hips in the direction he knew would drive the erotic minx to completion. Gripping tanned hips to anchor the intense feeling of penetrating him, Sasuke grunted with exertion as his thrusting grew faster and more erratic.

He felt the silent string of warnings fall from Naruto's mouth, signifying a coming release.

It was a matter of seconds before he heard the low, almost gurgling sound of Naruto's ascent to climax. His hips stiffened as Sasuke could hear the sound of his nails scratching against the wall. Thick semen coated that same wall, sticking with an erotic stain as Sasuke pulled out of the heated entrance and stroked himself to completion once more, unconsciously releasing his essence on Naruto's still-outstretched behind.

He felt his knees sag once more, kneeling before he fell completely to the floor. Following suit, Naruto turned slightly, pushing his shoulder against the right wall before sliding down in with as satisfied sigh.

* * *

><p><em>1 minute<em>

Naruto was on Cloud 9. Sasuke had just made such passionate love to him that he'd forgotten where they were.

It only took a second for him to remember. And another for him to panic. He could already hear his friends gathering around the door, anticipation mounting to open the thing the very second the timer went off. Panic set in right before he felt soft fabric on his rear.

Sasuke had wiped the remnants of their encounter from the wall, and now, from him with a towel he'd found at the top of the closet. The Uchiha's pants were already secured and adjusted around his waist. The only thing that remained from the last seven minutes was the light pink flush across sharp was then that Naruto stood quickly, almost knocking his forehead with the pale teen's. Readjusting himself as quickly as he could manage, Naruto avoided looking up at those dark eyes.

He was afraid that they would show regret.

As he finished his scrambling and stood still, Naruto dared to look at the pale face that was aligned with his. Those eyes didn't show regret. They were warmer than he could ever remember seeing them. And just a few inches below, there was a rare smile on thin pink lips. For the second time in that short period of time, he felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist and pull him toward a study chest. But this time, he placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips and moved a long nose to move yellow hair from the shell of his ear.

Naruto felt his arms rise slowly, hands clutching to the short sleeves of the raven's shirt. Almost like in slow motion, just as the timer went off, brightness from the other room came spilling into the small space. He could hear the excited calls and gasps from the group as their scene was revealed for all to see. But what what had him frozen, unable to move from the spot of their union, was the shy words that Sasuke had just whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Naruto. Happy Birthday."

Who said that 7 minutes in Heaven was a stupid idea?

* * *

><p><strong>an: writer's block lemon...you'd think it was an oxymoron but it actually just helped me a lot. Hehe. **

**So those of you who've read it, get excited for the How I Met Your Father lemon. It's pretty sour. **


End file.
